Love At Konoha High
by SilentShadow89
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always had feelings for Haruno Sakura. But Sakura harbored feelings for Sasuke not Naruto. As for Naruto, well Naruto hated Sasuke for that. What Naruto doesn't know is that the Uchiha has feelings for him, maybe Sasuke isn't bad as he seems to Naruto after all. WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to K. Masashi

Author's Note: Hello! This my first SasuNaru fanfic, it may not be the best. But I would appreciate getting critique on how I could improve on writing this story and for more stories in the future.

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

**_Chapter One_**

Uzumaki Naruto, if ever described from classmates and teachers of Konoha High, he would be described without hesitation as the hyperactive idiot and class clown of Konoha High.

Naruto has what seems to be a crush on Haruno Sakura since the beginning of time. But unfortunately Sakura never seemed to take the time acknowledge nor care for Naruto's existence and his love for her. Instead Sakura had deep interest, no love interest for none other than Uchiha Sasuke or described by Naruto himself "bastard". Yes, Naruto hated Sasuke with passion. Naruto hated Sasuke for many reasons, one of the reasons was that Sasuke always acted cold and careless towards Sakura, the blonde boys crush. Another reason Naruto hated Sasuke was because Sasuke always acted emotionless toward not only Sakura, but everybody in the school. Little did Naruto know, Sasuke harbored feelings for the blond boy.

"Naruto!" Iruka, Naruto's English teacher yelled. As usual Naruto always either came late to school with and excuse of "I overslept, I'm really sorry Iruka sensei!" or Naruto would sleep in his English class and once again give an excuse "I couldn't sleep last night, I'm really sorry Iruka sensei!". But Iruka understands why Naruto, well is Naruto. Iruka could understand Naruto better than anybody because what Naruto and Iruka have in common is they both lost their parents at a young age, which affected them greatly. At the age of five, twelve years ago, it was Naruto's birthday. Naruto was going to be six years old. Instead celebrating his birthday with his beloved parents, he would spend his birthday mourning over the death of his parents. His parents Namikaze Minato, his father and Uzumaki Kushina, his mother both died from a deadly shooting that occurred in Konoha High, their job profession.

Naruto's father, Minato was the principal of Konoha High and as for Naruto's mother, Kushina was the vice principal of Konoha High.

Ever since that day, Naruto parents died, Naruto know right away what he wanted to achieve and be in the future. Naruto's goal was to become the next principal of Konoha High, just like his father, Minato.

"Iruka sensei, I'm very sorry..." Naruto replied to his sensei's outburst. Iruka calmed down, due to knowing the way the blond replied, Iruka sensed that something was wrong with Naruto.

Iruka looked at Naruto in the face, Iruka could see nothing more than sadness written all over Naruto's face.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Naruto known that Iruka could sense his sadness right away and would ask a question like that. Naruto known Iruka since he was child, Iruka became more and more of a father figure over the years ever since Naruto's parents died. Since Iruka was like a second father to Naruto, Naruto would tell Iruka anything going from telling his troubles to asking advice for a problem that troubled the blond boy. Without a doubt, Iruka cared for Naruto and would stand by his side.

"Well yesterday after school...I...I confessed to Sakura that I loved her...and she rejected me..."

Naruto was heartbroken, even though Sakura rejected him, Naruto still had feelings for her. Sure, Naruto could still try to win Sakura's heart, but Naruto would never do that because he didn't want to force Sakura into loving him. That just didn't feel right to Naruto.

Naruto decided to tell Iruka the whole story to what happened yesterday after school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Naruto's POV)_

_The bell rang, that means it's time for me to confess to Sakura. I run out of what was my last class, math. As I was running into the hallways I bumped into somebody. Once I was on the ground I like up to see none other than that Uchiha Bastard._

"_Hey watch where your going bastard!" Once I said that, all he does is stare out me...damn bastard._

_He's the reason why I can't be with Sakura, she's always all over him yet he doesn't ever pay attention to her. I wish Sakura could realize that Uchiha Bastard doesn't give to shits about her. I get out of my thoughts about Sakura and start to pick up the books I dropped thanks to that bastard not watching where he's going. I look back to see the usual emotionless face that Sasuke always haves. I never seen him smile once, it's like he's a robot, no emotions whatsoever._

_Suddenly I hear what's obviously Sakura's voice "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's running across the hall, holding her hands up so she can hug Sasuke as usual. Whole she's busy hugging Sasuke, I can't help but feel jealous. Once Sakura done hugging Sasuke, Sasuke takes the chance to walk away from her. As Sasuke walks, I see something I never seen Sasuke do. I look closely and I see a sad expression on his face, something I never seen before._

_Once Sasuke's out of the picture, I use this as a chance to finally tell Sakura that I love her._

"_Hey Sakura?"_

"_What do you want Naruto? Can't you see that I don't have time for you."_

"_I'm sorry...I just...just wanted to tell you...that I...love...you..."_

_Sakura looked at me with disgust. Finally to end the silence she walked up to me closer and she punched me to the ground._

"_Don't you dare ever say those words to me again, you hear me Uzumaki! I will never like you. __The only person I hold dearly to my heart is Sasuke and it always will be Sasuke! __Plus who would like a loser like you, your nothing but trouble and a laughing stock to this entire school."_

_Those were Sakura's cold words to me...I never thought Sakura had it in her to say such hurtful words to somebody except for Ino, which was another girl who had a crush on Sasuke as well._

_After Sakura said all of that to me, she smiled and walked away. I got up with tears forming in my eyes, I picked up my belongings and ran out of the school as fast as I can. When I finally reached my apartment I ate ramen and cried myself to sleep._

* * *

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Two**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I woke up to that damned alarm clock ringing, this marks another day at that hell hole you call Konoha High. Another day with Sakura and Ino bickering over me. Another day being hated by the one person I have feelings for, Naruto. Oh Naruto why must you hate me so much? Speaking of Naruto, I remember seeing him in tears two days ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Once I got out of Sakura's grasp, I took this as an advantage to walk away from her. As I was walking away __I heard Naruto begin a conversation with Sakura, I was curious to what Naruto was going to say. __I was planning on not putting thought into it a just continue to walk out of the school to home, but I __decided to stay and over hear their conversation. I hided by a locker close to the door that led to the __exiting stairwell._

"_What do you want Naruto? Can't you see that I don't have time for you."_

_My eyes twitched to the way Sakura replied back to Naruto. I never understood why Naruto could __like such a bitch like Sakura herself. Ever since the first day Sakura approached me, I known from the __very beginning I wouldn't like her one bit. Sakura was the same as any girl in the whole school when it __comes to someone like me. Sakura liked me for my looks just like any girl at Konoha High and __to me that's not true love._

_To me true love is liking somebody for who they are and what I mean by 'who they are' I mean __by personality. Sakura and every girl didn't never took the time to find out what the kind of person I am. __They like me for my looks and fought over me, which is really annoying._

"_I'm sorry...I just...just wanted to tell you...that I...love...you..."_

_I never seen Naruto so nervous enough to stutter. Usually Naruto was confident in his words, but this __time I could see a lack of confidence in Naruto's eyes and words._

_I saw Sakura look a Naruto in complete disgust. From that moment I known Sakura was going __to reject Naruto. Suddenly I saw Sakura approach Naruto closer. Sakura ended up punching Naruto __to the floor._

_My mind was screaming "Go on Sasuke! Punch that bitch to the floor back! __See how she likes it! She hurted your Naruto! AVENGE YOUR BELOVED NARUTO!"_

"_Don't you dare say ever say those words to me again, you hear me Uzumaki! I will never like you. __The only person I hold dearly to my heart is Sasuke and it always will be Sasuke! Plus who would like __a loser like you, your nothing but trouble and a laughing stock to this entire school."_

_I not only felt my blood boil, but my hatred for Sakura grow more by her cruel words towards Naruto. __Sakura smiled in triumphed and walked away. Once Sakura was gone, I could see tears forming in Naruto's __eyes very well despite our distance being a little further from each other._

_I wanted to come over to Naruto so badly. I wanted to hug and kiss Naruto as way of comfort, to show that __I care and have feelings for him. But I couldn't do that to him because Naruto still hates me. Trust me if __Naruto didn't hate me so much, I swear I would comfort him and even tell him that I have feelings for __him right now._

_Naruto got up, picked up his belongs with his face down. All I could see is hair covering Naruto's face. __Naruto ran out of the school, he must have been very upset and down all thanks to that bitch saying __all those hurtful things to Naruto. If it was one thing Sakura was good at, it was bringing people down._

_If Sakura wasn't interested in Naruto she could of just said "Sorry, I'm not interested", instead of __being rude and harsh at saying all those hurtful things to Naruto._

_Naruto has had a crush on Sakura ever since they were kids. But Sakura never acknowledged Naruto. __As years went by Sakura acted more harsh to people she had no interest to, Naruto was one __of those people._

_Despite Sakura acting cruel to those such as Naruto, Naruto continued to have feelings for Sakura. __I wish Naruto would open his eyes and realize how unattractive Sakura truly is, sure she may be __beautiful in the outside, but in the inside she's ugly._

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

It was first block, we had English with Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei. Iruka was the head teacher of the class and Kakashi was the assistance teacher. I can help but feel like something is going on between those two.

This was the class where I was able to sit next to my beloved Naruto. Usually Naruto was either late for this class or slept in this class. Whenever Naruto slept in this class, I can't help but say he looks so adorable when he's asleep. One time me and Naruto were working on an assignment together and he ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. He look so peaceful, peaceful enough for him to smile and it also made me smile.

The warning bell rang, everyone started rushing into class, even Naruto came in. Everyone took their seats all at once after getting settled in the class. Everyone started having side conversation's until Iruka sensei silence them with his announcement on what we will be doing today.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to be doing a project!" *the class moans and sighs* Iruka continued "In this project you will be working with the partner we assigned you to, so requests for a different partner will not be accepted."

Kakashi sensei had the list of who was paired with who for the project. He started reading the list. "Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Lee and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto.""The people's names that were just called out with another person name with yours, these are the people you will be paired with." Kakashi continued.

"Now as for the project all of you are to do a report with your partner on one of Shakespeare's plays, this report is due next week on Friday." Iruka said.

"So you guys have plenty of time to finish this report with you partner, we'll even give you some class time." Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow when you guys first come in, you are going start your report, but for today you and your partner are going to both decide on what play your both going to be doing for your report." Iruka ended.

Could this really be happening?! I'm going to be working with my beloved Naruto! My mind kept screaming and screaming.

I was so happy that I wouldn't be stuck with anybody like Sakura or Ino, instead I'm stuck with my Naruto. Maybe this is my chance to form a relationship with him finally, where we are able to communicate and get to know each other better.

Maybe just maybe if Naruto and I got to know each other and have a better understanding of each other, maybe Naruto wouldn't hate me so much anymore.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

Authors Note:I know it's been a very long time since I last updated, but I want to let everyone whom is following/enjoys this story that I sincerely apologize for such the long wait, I've been very busy with school and many other things in my life. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

* * *

** Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Three**_

The two girls, that seated across from one and other stared at each other in rivalry. But it wasn't only rivalry seen in their eyes, it was also anger. Yes anger not only for being stuck with each other for a report, but angered with how Uzumaki was paired with their beloved Uchiha. Ino and Sakura would do anything to be with their beloved Sasuke! Finally to end all of the silence, Sakura opens her mouth to say something.

"Listen Ino, this isn't something I normally do, but I guess this is our only option. We both hate Naruto and where both beyond pissed about how Naruto was pair up with Sasuke for the report, but I have a plan. Next Friday when our reports are due, that Friday is the same day as our Junior prom is being held. I know Naruto will attend the prom even though he won't have a date, but since Naruto has feelings for me. I'm thinking for the next couple of days, I will flirt with Naruto until we form a relationship with each other. On the day of the prom I will be his date and then when everyone is asked if they want to make an announcement before the announcement and crowning of who is King and Queen, I'll make an announcement on how me and Naruto's relationship was fake and that I not only never but never will love a loser like him. I'll keep on humiliating him until I'm completely satisfied."

Ino smiled evilly, she like this plan to punish Naruto for being paired with her beloved Sasuke. But Ino was also confused. Why did Sakura need her?

Sakura seems to have her plan all worked out, why would Sakura need Ino involved in this?

"I like your plan Sakura, but where do I come in this plan of yours?" Ino questioned.

"Oh that's right, Ino I want you to help me with the announcement I'll do on Naruto for the prom and I want you to convince Sasuke to come to the prom."

Ino nodded, she knew it was going to be easy to help Sakura with her announcement for Naruto at at the prom, but she also knew that it was going to be difficult to get Sasuke to go to the prom.

Sasuke never ever attends the prom since he knows every one of his fan girls will fight over which one of them will be Sasuke's date, geez so much for being a pretty boy.

* * *

Far back from where the two girls were, two boys sitting across from each other and stared at each other. The blond boy stared at the raven boy with pure hatred and jealously, the raven boy stared at the blond boy plainly, nothing could be seen in the raven boy's eyes. An that's why Sasuke earned the name of being completely emotionless, nothing was never seen in his eyes. Sasuke barely show's no emotion whatsoever. This angered Naruto of course. Naruto just couldn't understand why Sakura would like such an emotionless bastard as Sasuke. Naruto also didn't understand how Sasuke attracted all the other girls at Konoha High with his looks, to Naruto Sasuke looked completely plain, boring.

"This is going to be troublesome." A lazy brunette said.

"Ya got that right, seriously what was Kakashi and Iruka sensi thinking whole pairing up those two?" Temari said.

"I don't know, all I know is it was a bad idea pairing those two together." Shikamaru answered.

Shikamaru has known Naruto since they were kids and they have been friends ever since they were kids. As a child, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Gaara were Naruto's only true friends. Though Naruto had another friend, another friend that used to be his very best friend, that friend surprisingly was Sasuke.

Yes, when Naruto and Sasuke were children, they were best friends. Sasuke was Naruto's very first friend. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other since they were both in their diapers. How did those two know each other since they were in diapers?

Well they known each other since they were in diapers by their mothers being great friends of course. Mikoto and Kushina known each other for a long time, problemly since kids as well. Mikoto used to visit the Uzumaki's all the time, along with dragging Itachi and little Sasuke of course, sometimes even Fugaku would surprisingly come along too. Every time Mikoto visited the Uzumaki's, Naruto and Sasuke's bond between them only grow and grow until they became best friends.

But the question everyone wants to know, is what happened between these two? How could such a great bond end between these two?

The answer to that question may never be revealed or will it?

* * *

Shikamaru looked back to the two boys, whom were still staring at each other. Shikamaru studied their eyes to find if their was any emotion seen in them. Sasuke eyes were emotionless as ever in which anger can be seen in Naruto's eyes for Sasuke's cold behavior. Shikamaru can see Naruto making a huge scene any second now, after all Naruto has a bad temper when it comes to Sasuke.

Surprisingly Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before Naruto was about to make a huge scene.

"So...what kind of play do you want to do for our report?"

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke finally saying something. Naruto was so surprised because Sasuke hasn't spoke a word to Naruto for a very long time, though it was pretty normal for Sasuke not to talk to anyone in the school. Sasuke was always quiet that it made Naruto think that Sasuke had no personality at all.

Naruto decided to play stubborn with Sasuke.

"I don't know, your the one that has the brain's pretty boy!"

Sasuke's face turned red by suddenly being called a pretty boy, not by just anyone but Naruto, his crush!

Oh how Sasuke would just do anything to be alone with Naruto somewhere and grab the collar of Naruto's shirt and give him a kiss, on the lips of course. But of course if Sasuke did that Naruto would only hate Sasuke even more and even worse avoid Sasuke at all costs.

After fantasizing, Sasuke realized he had to think of a play to do for him and Naruto's report since they had to do the report together or they both would get a zero for their grade on the report.

It was like an invisible light bulb appeared over Sasuke's head, Sasuke had it! Sasuke knows what play he and Naruto could do! Of course Romeo and Juliet, Sasuke thought. It was the perfect play for him and Naruto to do, all because Romeo and Juliet is a romantic, but sad story at the same time.

But it is a perfect play for him and Naruto to do together!

"How about we do Romeo and Juliet for our report?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah whatever, I don't care. I just want to get this stupid report over so I don't have to be stuck with you any longer and continue my life bastard free." Naruto replied back.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Three**_

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, tell me what you guys think of this story. Until then, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

**_Chapter Four_**

_Flashback_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I eleven years old, Naruto was the same age as me as well, though I'm a couple months older than him. Naruto was at my house after having a sleepover the night before. It was about 10:30 A.M in the morning. Me and Naruto were having waffles and orange juice for breakfast. Then after we were done with our breakfast, me and Naruto went out to the yard and swinged a little, we were both bored, very bored.

Lately I couldn't help but feel that me and Naruto's friendship has been going downhill, but the question is what is making our friendship go downhill?

It's been months since I realized that I have feelings for Naruto, meaning that it wasn't phase or nothing at all as I thought it was before, I officially had feelings for Naruto for the past months. When I first had this feeling I denied it because both me and Naruto are boys and our parents would both disapprove if me and Naruto had feelings for each other. These feelings I harbored for Naruto was love. There have been countless times that I wanted to talk to Naruto about this, but I was scared of telling him. I thought over and over about what Naruto would think if I told him.

I thought about this situation deeply. Than it came to me, maybe Naruto will still be friends with me even if he doesn't have the same feelings for me. I mean Naruto is really friendly despite him being a hot head.

But I was wrong...

When I told Naruto about my feelings for him, I got the reaction I completely wasn't expecting to get. If I only knew the kind of reaction I would receive, if only I thought more about the reaction I would receive from Naruto when I would tell him that I had feelings for him.

Soon me and Naruto's friendship would end because of this. Naruto would also hate me for doing this. Me and Naruto's friendship ended because of my stupidity.

* * *

_(The Day Me and Naruto's Friendship Ended)_

After countlessly thinking it over and over, today is the day that I will tell Naruto finally that I have feelings for him. I couldn't hide it from him any longer, I had to take the chance in telling him. After building up all my courage all day, just after math before recess, I walked out of class with Naruto just like usual. Just like always Naruto went to his locker to get his lunch, as Naruto was getting his lunch I asked Naruto if I could talk to him, this was my way of starting a confession with somebody I like, which is Naruto of course.

"Naruto...there is something I need to tell you..."

Naruto looked at me in confusion, Naruto at the time must have been wondering what I needed to talk with him about at the time, Naruto completely wasn't expecting for a love confession to be made.

"Well I...Naruto your very important to me. I...I care about you deeply, I look at you more than a friend to me...Naruto I...I love you! I can't hold it anymore!"

That's it I finally said it, I love Naruto!

Once I finished my confession I pulled Naruto into a hug, I hugged him tight. I moved my head a little, it was enough for me to be able to give him a kiss on the cheek. At that time I wasn't paying any attention to Naruto's body language and now as I look back I realized that I should of payed attention to Naruto's body language because at that time when I admitted to Naruto that I loved him, I must have made him feel uncomfortable by telling him so sudden and giving him all this affection so sudden, where Naruto would be used to getting affection received by family or girls, not from the same gender.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started. "SASUKE! GET OFF OF ME!"

Just as I was about to back away...Naruto pushed me right off of him, he pushed me from off of him to the hard floor.

"I don't care whoever you touch, but don't you dare ever touch me in that way again! It's disgusting! I'm not gay, so find somebody else Sasuke! An last where no longer friends anymore..." Naruto coldly said.

When Naruto said all of that, I felt like I was about to break into tears. I never for a second thought that Naruto could be so harsh enough to say such hurtful things. Not only did Naruto's hurtful words hurt me, but even worse me and Naruto are no longer friends. Naruto completely hates me...

* * *

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Five**_

_(Naruto's POV)_

I open my eyes...I open my eyes to feel a burn of a bright lit light. I can help but feel wary to this.

"Where...where am I?" I asked.

Just as I thought I wasn't going to get any answer, a voice spoke to my question, not only was it a voice but this voice that came from the owner sounded awfully familiar. This person that was speaking to me sounded like somebody I known for a very long time.

"Na...ru...to..."

I turned to the owner of the voice. My eyes widened from what I was seeing before me. It...it is Sasuke. But it isn't the present time Sasuke, it's the past Sasuke...the Sasuke before me is the eleven years old Sasuke, the one who used to be my very best friend...the one I denied for having feelings for me.

I could not help but remember the day I rejected Sasuke's love to me and the day I choosed to end our friendship. Sometimes when I think back on that day I can't help but feel guilt for being so harsh on Sasuke.

"Naruto you broke my heart...I...I loved you..." The eleven year old Sasuke putted his hand on his heart, while tears were spilling all over his face as he spoke. It's official, I'm feeling completely guilty right now for being so harsh on Sasuke back then. I felt show guilty that it was enough for me to start crying as well.

"Sasuke...I'm...I'm so sorry, I never meant to be so harsh to you that day you expressed your feelings to me, I'm so sorry." I spoke in a low tune due to all the tears falling from my face and the deep guilt I'm feeling right now.

I looked back at Sasuke, he wasn't crying anymore. I rubbed the tears from my face and eyes so I could get a better glimpse of Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling, it was a small smile though. Once I saw Sasuke's small smile he nodded his head at me and before I knew it he faded, he disappeared right before me.

* * *

_***Ding ding ding***_

I slammed my hands to the device that was making that obnoxious sound. I opened my eyes and then reality stuck me. I dreamed of seeing a eleven year old Sasuke crying to me for my harsh actions in the past and me having guilt for my actions enough for me to cry as well and even apologize.

It may have been a dream, but after experiencing this dream I for some reason feel the need to apologize to Sasuke for my harsh actions towards him when we were kids. But at the same time I still hate Sasuke and if I were to apologize to the bastard how would I when he's always acting so cold and smug?

* * *

_**(Time Skip) **_

_(Naruto's POV)_

Here I was at the entrance of none other then Konoha High School. I don't usually come to school this early, but I'm going to try to get out of my bad habit of coming to school late, I don't want to anger Iruka sensi right now since I've been in a bad mood lately.

From the corner of my eye I see Sasuke. He's sitting beside a tree, he looks lonely...just like...me. All of the sudden I see Ino walking towards Sasuke, she's problemy gonna try to convince Sasuke to go at the prom with her as her date.

As I'm looking over at Ino and Sasuke trying to over hear what their saying, I'm interrupted by a sudden shadow looming over me. I look up to be surprised by Sakura. Once Sakura has my attention, a big smile spreads across her face.

I'm so shocked! Sakura has never smiled at me before! She's so beautiful when she smiles, I wish she would be more nice towards me and even if she doesn't have the same feels for me as I have for her, I would a least like to be friends with her.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Naruto...why must you... hate my guts so much?

"Hey Sasuke-kun"

I look up to see none other than Ino...great what does she want now? Can't she and Sakura get the message o'ready that I don't like her nor Sakura. I mean come on can somebody be this stupid?! This has to be inhuman! Sure I have other fangirls, but at least they know their boundaries!

An then a Sakura catches my eye and if this morning could get any worse she walks up to my Naruto, well my soon to be boyfriend, if I can put some sense in him that is.

I don't understand why Sakura is approaching Naruto, but I have a bad feeling that she may be up to something and I also feel Ino in additional may be up to something too. Whatever Ino and Sakura are up to it certainly can't be good that's for sure and I swear if Sakura hurts Naruto in any way, she's in for HELL!

* * *

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Six**_

_(Naruto's POV)_

The bell just ranged, marking that it's time for lunch. I'm walking out of my Algebra class with my friend Gaara. If I could say which one of my friends I had so much understanding to and similar experiences with some slight differences I would say Gaara.

Gaara's older siblings Kankuro and Temari have had a deep conversation with me before on why their parents are never around.

When Gaara was born, his mother died due to Gaara's premature birth and to much blood loss while giving birth to Gaara. Ever since Gaara's mother died while giving birth to him, his father has strongly hated him. Gaara's father refused to take care of Gaara just when he was a baby so since Temari was the oldest out of the three, she choosed to take care of Gaara.

As for Gaara's father, he drinked and drinked until he got fired from his boss for coming to work not getting anything done or not even showing up for work, their father's drinking got so out of control that Temari decided that it was best for her father to go to rehab before matters would get worse.

I remember Gaara used to come into school with cuts and bruises on either his arms or face, his father must of abused him.

* * *

Finally me and Gaara arrived at the lunch room.

"Naruto look there's our table right their..." Gaara pointed out.

"Great! Lets get to the gang Gaara!"

Their at the table was Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto started once he sat down next to Hinata. Every since middle school or much more earlier Hinata has had a crush on me and still does, but I like her more as a friend than a girlfriend. Plus I already have feelings for Sakura and Kiba apparently has a crush on Hinata, but Hinata doesn't realize it or maybe just doesn't acknowledge that Kiba likes her.

"Not so good." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well today is Friday and next Friday is our Junior prom." Choji replied whole taking a bite from his potato chip.

"Yeah, an not only the teachers, but Ino and Sakura have been bugging everyone of us to show up at the prom." Shikamaru added.

Since Sakura was president in school government and Ino was assistant president in the school government, they both planned out big events throughout the school year. Surprisingly when it came to planning out events for the school year, Ino and Sakura got along quite well according to other students that where part of the school government.

Oh! That's right since were talking about the prom, I might as well give every one the good news!

"Well since where talking about the prom, I have some good news to tell you guys!" I started.

"So what's the good news Naruto?" Lee asked.

Just as Lee got done asking what my news was Sasuke came to our table with his lunch and sat down next to me. Instead of being irritated by Sasuke-Bastard sitting next to me, I ignored him and went on with my news.

"Well Sakura asked me to be her date for prom, isn't this exciting guys?!" I said.

I was so happy, Sakura's finally giving me a chance for once! This is like a dream come true! I promise to be the BEST date Sakura's ever had in her life! Maybe after prom or before maybe me and Sakura can become one and love each other!

As soon as I was done with my news everyone at the table was looking at me wide eyed.

"Sakura asked you to be her DATE for the prom?!" Everyone asked all at once.

"YES!" I shouted.

"But Naruto doesn't Sakura hate you? She always seems irritated by you." Lee said.

"I agree with Lee. Naruto, Sakura's always either hitting, pushing, ignoring and is always irritated when around you." Shikamaru added.

"Listen you guys none of that matters to me now. All that matters is that I'm her date for Junior prom and that I'm her best date. None if you excuse me I have to go take a leak."

* * *

I left the lunch room and started heading for the bathroom. As I was on my way to the bathroom, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me, I felt like someone was watching me. I also felt as if someone was following me.

I turned my head back to be sure nobody was following me and no one was in sight. Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me.

I went to the bathroom, entered a stall and did my business. Once done I heard someone entering the bathroom. Next thing I know someone opens my stall door and slams it shut. Then the person pins my arms to the stall.

The worst thing about the situation I'm in right now is that I didn't even button my pants and now their done to my ankles! In addition, I'm so freaked out right now that I'm closing my eyes shut and I'm shaking a little! This is so embarrassing!

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you Naruto...I just want to talk...please open your beautiful blue eyes."

Wait a minute...this voice...this is...Sasuke. I opened my eyes to be surprisingly kissed by none other than Sasuke.

I was shocked. I didn't know how to react. But I was also confused, very confused. If your wondering why I was so confused well it because for some reason that kiss made me feel really good.

Right now my body is full of butterflies, I feel a little tingly and I'm blushing like crazy right now.

But wait...I thought I was straight...

I shouldn't be enjoying this if I'm straight...I'm so confused...Am I...Falling for...Sasuke all through a kiss?

* * *

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I finally kissed Naruto. After years of being afraid to approach him again after that incident between us years earlier as kids. Naruto may of broken my heart...and ended our friendship...but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on him. Right now it is my mission to stop Naruto from going to prom and being Sakura's date.

I know that big-forehead bitch and Ino-pig bitch are up to something no good.

Today in the morning when I was sitting beside a tree thinking of Naruto, Ino all of a sudden appeared in front of me when I was stuck in my thoughts about Naruto. Ino ended up trying to convince me to go to the prom, but of course I declined.

I refuse to go to the prom, unless Naruto asked me to be his date for the prom I would be willing to go then.

_(End of Sasuke's POV)_

* * *

_(Naruto's POV)_

I wasn't expecting Sasuke-Bastard to approach me in the bathroom nor was I especially expecting him to kiss me. Though I have to admit that kiss felt great. But I'm so confused. Why did Sasuke kiss me? Does he have feelings for me?

If Sasuke does have feelings for me, then why out of all the other guys out their that are handsome more than me and better than me, why would he pick me out of all of them?

Is the most popular guy in Konoha High really a homosexual? An even more, does it make me a homosexual or a bisexual for enjoying a kiss from one who is the same gender?

Well the answer to that question is simple. The answer is that soon I will find out who I truly am as time go's by. After all I can't determine my gender nor can anybody else unless they have the full answer by experiences that they have encountered in life.

If I enjoyed a kiss from the same gender and were to either be a homosexual or a bisexual since I also have a attraction to girls, but soon may change, what would my friends think? What would my godfather, Jiraiya think?

Would they accept me? Would they hate me?

After Sasuke kissed me, he was concerned about me going to prom with Sakura. He told me how I shouldn't attend prom because he thinks Sakura planning something no good with Ino's help.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Naruto...I'm doing this for your own safely from being harmed in the future by Sakura, don't attend the prom __with Sakura...her and Ino have created a plan that will humiliate and hurt you greatly at prom."_

_'You have to be kidding me...is this Uchiha-Bastard really concerned for me?! I find Sasuke being concerned __about me to be fishy. Sasuke is usually this emotionless and careless prick, an here he is being concerned __for my well being. What if Sasuke is trying to steal Sakura from me? Could that be what he's up to? __It must be! He's trying to steal Sakura from me isn't he?!_

"_You jealous prick...for once I'm happy that Sakura has opened up to me and not despise me..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened to this._

"_N...Naruto...I..."_

"_SHUT UP! Do you have any I dear how long I've loved Sakura?! I have had a crush on her ever since we __were kids! Never til now has she been so kind and sweet to me! It makes me feel very happy to know __that now somebody who I've liked for so long has finally befriended me and even asked me to be __her date for prom. Do you have any fucking I dear or care in the world to how happy I am because of this?!"_

_Sasuke gave me sadden expression. Sasuke came closer to me, he putted on hand __on my cheek and caressed it. The other hand came to my other cheek and caressed it as well._

_Now I know I've could of by now punched the Uchiha-Bastard, but I couldn't because I was completely __frozen by the tension between us at the moment._

_'I can't believe this is happening to me right now. Why can't I just smack his hand a way and punch him __right in the face for touching me in such a way? Why?! Am I really gonna let this bastard dominate me? __I never in my whole life felt this help less.'_

_I was putted out of my sense's once I noticed Sasuke stopped caressing my cheeks. __Sasuke's face came closer to my face to the point our noises were touching, he was looking deep into my __sky blue eyes. Sasuke face got more closer until their was no gaps between us, we were kissing again._

_Sasuke then backed away just a little, I faces were still very close though. His coal eyes were once again __staring deeply in my sky blue eyes._

"_Naruto...I would never purposely try to ruin your happiness. I'm glad your happy about Sakura, but don't __you find it strange with the fact that she being so friendly to you all of the sudden, befriending you, and even __going far to ask you to be her date for the prom after so many years of being cruel and despising you? __Listen carefully to me Naruto...no matter how much you hate me, I'm not gonna give up on you, even if you __go far to hurt me I not gonna stop being by your side and that's because I...I love you."_

_'I was even more frozen than before now, Sasuke...l...loves me...this c..can't be true.'_

"_I have to go now...see you after school Naruto." _

_With that said, Sasuke kissed me on the cheek. Sasuke slowly walked out of the bathroom stall and as soon __as I know it he was out of the bathroom._

_I came over to the mirror, I deeply took a big look at myself. My cheeks were red as a cheery and I was completely __confused as to what just happened to me. __I feel so weird right now, I almost don't feel like myself after the Uchiha-Bastard kissing me and saying those __words to me._

_Nobody has ever said they loved me except my parents._

_Sasuke's never shown this emotion to me before. I mean yes he did confess in having feelings for me when __we were kids, but he only kissed me on the cheek and he did say he loved me, but I didn't believe him. __I always thought that either Sasuke was playing with my emotions or that he was simply confused like I __am right now. But this time it was different, Sasuke looked very serious than I've ever seen him be. __An what Sasuke said and done proved to me that he was serious about me this time._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

The school bell just ring, that means that schools over and that I have to deal with Sasuke. I never thought I would say this but right now I feel very nervous. After what happened between me and Sasuke in the bathroom during lunch, I now can't look at Sasuke the same way as I used to.

I guess Sasuke isn't emotionless as he makes himself to be.

Now I have to go meet up with Sasuke and work with him on our English reports that are due next Friday.

As I'm making my way to the exit, my friends Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba all in a group walk up to me.

"Hey Fox-boy!" Kiba yells, while having a hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey Dog-breath!" I say.

"Hey guess what?! Tonight at my house where having a party! An of course you and everyone else is invited to it. So Fox-boy are you coming? The party start's at 7:30 p.m."

'Damn a party?! I can't even attend it even though I want to, but I can't because I'm stuck with that Uchiha-Bastard!'

"Sorry Kiba I can't go to your party..." I said with a sad expression.

Of course not only Kiba, but the rest of my friends were completely shock because they all knew I loved going to parties. Whenever I go to a party I'm am said to 'make things more interesting' since I'm hyperactive.

"What do you me you can't go to my party?! Naruto is their something wrong with you?!" Kiba ask puzzlingly.

If I told them the truth, they would problemly make fun of me, especially Kiba. I can't tell them the truth...I just can't. Sorry every body I know this will make me a bad friend for not being honest with you, but I will have to lie to all of you.

"Well if I known you were having a party this Friday, I wouldn't have planned to stay over at my godfather's place for the weekend Kiba. I'm very sorry that I'm not going to be at the party, but I will make it up to you next time, I promise. Well I have to go, see ya guys on Monday!" I said as I started running out of the school.

'Ugh...that was close. I hope none of them suspected that I was lying to them. I know that now I'm a bad friend since I've just lied for the first time at my own friends. I...I just can't let them know the reason I've ditched their party for Sasuke and me to work together on our reports. I don't even normally agree to doing things like this because I'm the class clown, but I promised Iruka sensei that I would not only no longer come to school late, but also work harder to get better grades...'

* * *

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I can't believe it, I finally got Naruto to come over my house for at least a good reason and that is to do our English report. If it were any other reason for me to ask Naruto to come over my house, I would most likely get the answer 'no teme!'.

I lead Naruto into my living room that was all to familiar with him. We both took a seat on the floor with our backpacks beside us. My hands head for my backpack to unzip too take the materials that me and Naruto needed for our English report. I took a couple pieces of lined paper out, two pencils and a copy of Romeo and Juliet that I requested from Iruka sensei after school to help with the report.

I then noticed that Naruto wasn't speaking and was staring into space. It was very unusual for Naruto to act this way, normally Naruto is happy and hyperactive, but now he just seems depressed. It made me wonder, could it be me that is making Naruto feel this way? After all Naruto harbors a strong hatred for me.

"Naruto do you need anything?" I asked in a worried manner.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto quickly and coldly replied.

"You don't seem fine, is something bothering you? You can't just say your fine when you are acting the complete opposite of yourself."

_(End of Sasuke's POV)_

* * *

_(Naruto's POV)_

Damn...the Uchiha-Bastard notices something is wrong. Why can't this bastard just mine his own and worry about himself? Why is he all the sudden so concerned about my fucking well being? Why?!

"Why don't you mine you own business teme?! Did it ever cross you mind that maybe just maybe I don't want to talk about it and that especially goes to someone like you!"

The expression of the teme's face was priceless, he was completely shocked by my just outburst. Hopefully this sudden outburst of mine will get him to leave me alone. I took the pose in crossing my arms and closing my eyes to get my message across more accurately to the teme. But, then within a few seconds that shocked expression disappeared. Sasuke sighed and then he did the most unimaginable thing ever, Sasuke smiled.

"You sure haven't changed, Naruto. Your the same just like you were back when we were children and best friends, you always had a temper."

My eyes widened by Sasuke's response, but then my shocked expression was taken away once I started hearing a nose not to far away from where me and Sasuke were. The sound of the owner of that nose was approaching more close to me and Sasuke.

A familiar face appeared by the arch leading to the living room of Sasuke's house. It was a young man. The young man look exactly like Sasuke, but an order version and more matured version of Sasuke. A big difference between the young man and Sasuke is that the young man had long lined marks under his eyes and this young man's hair was much more longer. I'm no homosexual, but I can't help but say the young man was quite handsome.

"Oh, am I interrupting Sasuke? Please forgive me, I'll tell you the news later." The young man said.

"No, Itachi its fine. Please, tell me how mother and father are doing?"

The young man took his attention off of Sasuke and glanced over towards my direction.

"Um, Sasuke, could you take the groceries out of the car and perhaps put them away? Oh and I rather tell you the news of mother and father in private. "

"Alright, fine." Sasuke replied in a pouting manner.

It all made sense now. It made complete sense, this man is Itachi. As I child, I faintly remember Sasuke having an older brother. I never really got to know Itachi much, but as fair as I was concerned Itachi had the reputation of being intelligent and very calm. Itachi was also known for always being quite quiet, never really had nothing to say much.

The young man, now known as Itachi was staring directly at me. Itachi smiled.

"It's been quite a long time since we last met, Naruto. But, if I'm not mistaken aren't you and Sasuke no longer friends?"

"Yes, it's true, me and Sasuke are no longer friends. The reason why I'm here to begin with is because me and Sasuke were paired up to do a report in English."

"I see. My young brother always had quite an interest in you even despite what occurred between you two, years ago."

My eyes widened. Does Itachi know about the confession Sasuke had for me? Did Itachi know of Sasuke's feelings for me? But more importantly, did Itachi and the whole Uchiha family know what I've done to Sasuke?

I couldn't...I can't stay here for any more seconds! Call me a coward! But! I can't stay here doing this report knowing the fact that Itachi and the whole fucking Uchiha family know about every single unforgiving detail I've done to there precious son!

I got up as fast as I could and I ran to find the exit to escape this place as soon as possible. Sasuke was by what seems to be Itachi's car, Sasuke glances up from the car. Once Sasuke see's me sprinting out of the house, he drops the bags of fresh groceries, that means he going after me, shit! So, I took the other way. I ran as fast as I could ever. I ran like my life depended on it!

"Naruto! Wait! Where are you going?!" Sasuke yelled.

He sounded like he was close, I couldn't help but look behind myself. My eyes widened even more. Sasuke was very fast. A matter of fact he may be faster than me, which I hope not because right now I just want to get far away from Sasuke as possible.

My heart is beating so fast. My legs are becoming tired and weak. My vision is starting to blur. Suddenly I trip over and fall straight to the ground. I don't have one clue what I tripped on, but I feel like I'll black out any second now. It's official, I'm fucked once I wake up from this black out.

Everything started blacking out, all I could hear before knocking out was Sasuke screaming my name.

* * *

_I opened my eyes. I moved my hands. My finger tips touch what feels like grass. The grass feels so soft and soothing. The wind is blowing, but it is blowing gently. I feel at peace._

_I don't feel like I'm in any trouble, I never felt this great before. I never felt such peace._

_It then crosses my mind, I must have injured myself while trying to get away from Sasuke and now I must be dreaming._

_"Sasuke! Wait for me!" A little voice yells._

_My eyes widen. This young voice is me. This definitely is a dream._

_I look around my surroundings. I am at a park at Konoha. I look at the sky only to see a beautiful sunset greeting my sky blue eyes. I see a little mix of blue, purple, pink, orange and a light yellow making up the sunset. This is by far the most breathtaking sunset I ever seen in my life._

_"Alright boys, it's getting late. Come, so I can serve dinner in time." A familiar female voice spoke._

_Th...Tha...That voice is my mother..._

_With not caring of the peaceful position I was in, I jumped right up within just little seconds to look where my mother was. I started get goosebumps all over my skin and butterflies in my stomach, I am very nervous of what I am seeing before my eyes._

_There...by the bench...my mother stood. My mother's most famous feature that symbolized her was her long red, ankle length hair. Normally because my mother's hair was so long, she would tie it up in the back, but instead here, my mother's hair was loose. Her beautiful long hair blow gently with the wind. Another famous feature of my mother was her fair skin and her violet eyes._

_The two boys who were just playing on the playground came to a stop with my mother's response. The two boys both looked at one and another and then smiled. They ran away from the playground and ran towards my mother. One of those boys was me and the other boy was Sasuke, this image that I am seeing before me was a younger version of both me and Sasuke. Me and Sasuke here were at least five years of age._

_The younger version of me got closer to my mother and hugged her tightly, while once Sasuke catched up, he as well hugged my mother. All my mother could do was smile and pat me and Sasuke's head._

_"You boys must have had a wonderful time at the park, you two must be hungry from playing for the past hour in a half. Lets head home, so I can serve you two dinner in time and get you two eventually to bed." My mother said._

_The younger me and Sasuke smiled and nodded. My mother took both me and Sasuke's hands and lead us out to the exit of the park to head home._

_While seeing this whole entire image I couldn't help but smile and have a couple of tears escape from my eyes. It then immersed to me more about how I truly missed the presence of my mother and even my father. Now, I spend much more of my time alone with nobody there beside me. The little tears became more continuous, it was official, I was crying._

_**End of Chapter Eight**_

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Let me just apologize for not updating this story for such a long time, I've been really busy lately, so I'll try to update this story more often since I've been absent for such a long time. Anyways, thank you all for reading this story and giving the reviews to this story, I greatly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_(Naruto's POV)_

I opened my eyes little by little to be meant with darkness, not only was it darkness I awoke to, but also talking. I looked around my surroundings, it was obvious that I wasn't in my room, on my bed at my apartment. So, it all adds up...

Itachi must know of what has happened years earlier when Sasuke confessed to me about his feelings, and to make an possible assumption that would make a lot of sense, the Uchiha family as well knows about this of course.

I mean after I rejected Sasuke in the worst way as possible, he must of cried and I honestly wouldn't blame him for doing so, I acted like a complete asshole to him. It's not only the fact that I acted in such a harsh way to Sasuke, but the fact that I rejected him. Rejection is not such an easy stage to overcome. I've like Sakura for years, I always acted so kindly to her despite how she always gave me the cold shoulder or her simply using harsh words that were strong enough to practically put an flaming arrow of rejection to my already aching heart.

After rejecting Sasuke, he must have been completely torn, depressed to be more specific. The whole family of course must of noticed something was not right with Sasuke and seeked to find out what was the matter with their beloved youngest son and brother.

In that case, I may be completely screwed. I continue to lay on the bed and think of what I'm going to do. I just wanted to get up and leave, but my body feels sore. Since I'm pretty much helpless right now, I might as well think of the possible outcome I may get once I come face to face with Sasuke's parents and Itachi.

* * *

Well in that case, lets begin with the the head of the family, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father. Ever since I was just a kid, I've always been horrified of Fugaku. You see, Fugaku was the type of man you wouldn't want to screw with. Fugaku is famous for being quite stern and cold to a degree. The man is the chief in the Uchiha police force. Fugaku has a reputation for solving many of the most horrendous crimes to occur in Konoha, before being the chief of the Uchiha police force, Fugaku used to be a martial arts sensei.

Next, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. If your looking to meet one of the sweetest woman in Konoha, it would be Mikoto, well at least if you don't mess with her babies, especially Sasuke since she has a bigger connection to Sasuke than Fugaku. Unlike Fugaku, Mikoto is more gentle and kind, but don't let that fool you. Mikoto can also be stern and be the one you don't want to screw with. Mikoto ment my mother by being part of the military in her early years. Currently as her career, Mikoto is a teacher at Konoha Elementary School.

An then last, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi is known for coming off as a gentleman and highly intelligent, though Itachi is also known for being kind hearted to those such as his little brother. Currently Itachi is in college, studying on law enforcement for when Fugaku retires from being chief and passes Itachi as the next head of the Uchiha police force. Despite Itachi being more of a pacifist, when Sasuke comes to the picture, Itachi could then be ruthless to others such as myself, if harm is put on Sasuke whether it be physically or emotionally.

That's pretty much the Uchiha family and I sure fucking regret what I did years back to Sasuke now than I ever did.

_(End of Naruto's POV)_

* * *

_ (Sasuke's POV)_

"Sasuke, why after all Naruto's done to you...that you still have deep feelings for him? Naruto has caused you so much harm emotionally." Itachi said.

Me and Itachi have been having a deep conversation since we both brought Naruto into my room and bandaged him after his nasty fall while trying to leave the house. After getting an explanation of why Naruto was trying to leave the house in distress, me and Itachi's conversation then got personal when Itachi suddenly asked if I still had feelings for Naruto, in which I decided to answer his question in complete honesty.

My answer was yes, despite how much pain Naruto has caused me, I still have hope for me and Naruto whether we're acquaintances, friends, or lovers.

_(Flashback)_

All I could do for the next seconds is stand in shock of what just happened before me. I just told my true feelings to Naruto, in the end I get rejected harshly and my friendship with Naruto ends.

I find it hard to believe that this really just happened, does Naruto really hate me? Just thinking of the thought of Naruto hating me makes me tremble. I just can't believe this is happening.

I ran, I ran right out of the school once Naruto rejected me. I ran with tears bursting out of my eyes. At that moment I didn't care about how much trouble I would get in the end for leaving school with no say, I couldn't stay in such a place after my heart being completely crushed and in addition of ruining my friendship with Naruto for my stupidity. I shouldn't of ever told Naruto my feelings.

I got to my street, in which I could see my house in the distance. As soon as I knew it I got to the front porch of my house. I wiped away my tears, even though it was no use. I couldn't stop crying after what just happened to me. Before I entered my house, I took in huge breaths to try to come myself down a bit.

I took my keys from my pocket to unlock the door. Once I unlocked the door I entered my house in the most slow and quiet fashion I could in case anybody was home. I didn't want neither my mother, father, or Itachi to see me like this.

I came in touch with the nearest mirror of my house. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like complete shit. My hair was a complete mess, it was all over the place. My face had tear stains from me crying, my cheeks were beat red, and my eyes were no better, they were red from my never ending crying. After looking at myself in the mirror, I headed for my room quietly.

The house seemed quite quiet, maybe nobody's home. I know my father thankfully wouldn't be home, neither would Itachi be home at this time to witness me like this, but usually my mother would be home cleaning the house or taking a walk through the park with a couple of friends. At this time my mother didn't have a job yet. Once my mother left the military in which she meant and got married with my father, two years later she would be pregnant with Itachi.

Ever since my mother gave birth to Itachi, she's just been a housewife. For a couple of months my mother's been looking for a job, she recently found an job in Konoha Elementary, in which their looking for a teacher to teach for the first grade. This job would be fitting for my mother, my mother always been good with kids. My mother recently applied for Konoha Elementary, in which she's hoping for them to call eventually.

Once I got to my room, I closed my door and locked it. I went over to and flopped on my bed.

I felt completely pathetic, I swear, I never felt this dreadful in my life.

One thing that will keep me just a bit happy for now is the fact that nobody is home to witness me like this, especially my father. If my father saw me like this, he most likely, at least what I would think he would do is not pity me one bit. My father would just be straight up disappointed in me and yell, telling me to 'Suck it up and take it like an Uchiha! Move on!'.

My father would tell me this on many occasions when ever I was upset.

Compared to Itachi, Itachi had more of a relationship with father than I did. I always had more of a relationship with my mother, she was always understanding and caring, to bad my father is not like that since in a situation like this I would need some compassion from not only my mother, but my father as well. As for Itachi he is understanding as well, but sometimes would tease me when being in poor situations, it was his way of trying to cheer me up and think more of the bright side of things then the negative.

For the time being I stayed on my bed staring out of the window that was next to my bed as a tear escaped from my eye from thinking of Naruto, the person that was the only friend that I ever had. The tears in my eyes increased. From all this stress and crying, my head started to throb, in which left me to cry myself asleep.

* * *

_(Three hours later)_

I was woken up to the knocking of my door, I took my cell phone from my pocket to see the time, in which it read it was 7:48 a.m. My head was still throbbing. I taken back after hearing the knocks on my door become louder and to hearing my mother's voice.

"Sasuke, honey please come out. Me and your father want a word with you in the living room."

"Yes, mother. I'll be out in a second." I said.

"Great." Mother replied back.

I got up from my bed and headed downstairs. I then reached the living room, in which not only father and mother were there, but Itachi was as well. Father was seated by where he usually would sit when in the living room and that was on the creamy white armchair that occupied the corner of the living room. Itachi was seated next to mother on the three seat sofa that matched the color of the armchair father was sitting in. I went over to sit on the loveseat across from the three seated sofa, it matched the other seats in the living room as well.

Ever since I enter the living room, father hasn't took his eyes off of me.

"Sasuke, do you mind explaining me why you walked out of school? Me and your mother got a call from the school not to long ago." My father said sternly as he was glaring at me.

Once father said that, I putted my head down, in which my hair covered my face. Father's question got me to thinking about the horrid event that occurred today. Thinking about it made me tremble violently.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?!" My father yelled outraged, as a result of him getting up from his seat.

I picked my head up for my face to be visible.

"Just as I said I don't want to talk about it." I said this time sternly.

"Boy, you have a lot of nerve to speak to me in such a way. If you're so smart, you would know better not to speak to me that way because I'm not like your mother." My father said as he started walking towards me.

"Now, Sasuke tell me why you walked out of school?" Father asked this time a bit more soft, but still stern.

I continued to not answer my father's question, I sat at the loveseat in complete silence as everyone in the room were staring at me, waiting for an answer especially my father who was practically glaring holes into me. Never before have I spoke and acted rebellious to my father since he was the man you wouldn't want to mess with, but at this time it was an exception for me, I didn't care if I acted disrespectful towards my father. I could tell by not having to look up at my father that he was starting to become impatient by the second and even more pissed by the silence in room still very present in the room.

"Sasuke, answer this instant!" My father screamed.

Once again I refused to answer. I looked over to my mother and Itachi who had worrying looks on their faces towards the tension in the room and the fact that I would not answer father. I was taken back from looking at mother and Itachi when my head shifted violently, in which left me in shock. Once I got me composer back, my right cheek was stinging, in which I placed my hand on it. I was still in quite shock, my father had just slapped me for the first time...

"Fugaku!" My mother yelled in shock.

"Mikoto, you know this boy deserves this type of discipline after disrespecting me." My father replied back to my mother.

"I'll ask you one more time Sasu-" My father began before I interrupted him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" I said in rage as tears began to burst out of my eyes.

I then got up from the loveseat and ran all the way up to my room. I slammed my door and locked it. For the remaining of that night I stayed in my room, on my bed crying my eyes out from the horrible events that occurred today. I couldn't sleep knowing the fact that I lost someone so important to me. In addition, I also couldn't sleep because of the arguing going on downstairs between my mother and father because of his actions.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

_ (End of Chapter Nine)_


End file.
